Vehicle roof glass elements are used in panoramic roofs or in vehicle tilting and/or sliding roofs. The manufacture of a vehicle roof glass element of this type is usually realized in that first the glass pane is manufactured and a circumferential frame made of PUR material is applied on the inside onto the glass pane by injection molding or foaming. The frame produces the required stability for the vehicle roof glass element, further reinforcing parts being usually embedded therein which are made of metal and permit the coupling of a movable vehicle roof glass element to a drive and the fastening of the vehicle roof glass element to the vehicle roof. The application by injection molding or foaming to form the frame is usually performed such that the glass pane is inserted into a lower part of an injection molding or foaming tool and then forms along with an upper part a cavity produced around the glass pane into which the soft plastic material is introduced. In order to avoid large gas pockets, an aspiration is performed or an exit of PUR material permitted. The material feed for the soft PUR material and/or the aspiration are usually performed in the region of the intersection between the upper and the lower part of the tool in the region of the side face of the glass pane and of the resulting frame. Laterally projecting runner points or ventilation points formed by a projecting hard PUR material are then produced after curing. These projecting portions are removed by chip-forming machining.
The object of the invention is to propose a vehicle roof glass element the manufacture of which is cost-effective, and a method for the manufacture thereof.